Bitter Wars and Silence
by spiralANgel
Summary: BEING EDITTED!


**Disclaimer : Loki is not owned by me...**

**This is a story where yes, the gods are special and Mayura is not so niave. So if that's not what your looking for this might not be the story for you... then agian why not read and find out ! Now I will not be replaceing "cheated from a normal life" but rather use this to force me to get into gear agian. Please enjoy ((Packs are sortof like gangs in this story will be explained...))**

Mayura felt the soft breeze cut through the layers of heat the fire had built on her skin in seconds, it was a bitter feeling but it wasn't one that was easily washed away, fear. She could only imagine the nightmares that roamed her home, the stories her guardians told behind closed doors. It hurt Mayura deeply to know that any second a breeze will sweep in from the door being slammed open, not because of the visitor the opening would bring, but the task they had been given. This was such a fragile existence and she loathed it, she would much rather shed all the protections and enter her home she had beaten others to gain, rather then sit through a painstaking hour wondering if they would really not let her succeed.

A creak warned her that they were climbing the steps, exactly three from the bottom, only fifteen more and they would be standing outside her prison. She knew the stairs by heart though she honestly had been in this house since she left ten years ago, but five years of worrying on wither she would be a chew toy of her cousins had been enough to engrain every single sound. She instinctively touched her neck where the boys had hit her painfully into the wall. That was the day she had run, her doctor was a seventeen year old girl, Idun, who helped her through the pain of feverish dreams and horrifying cuts.

Though Mayura would never tell the truth behind her scars, it was due to the pack she ran with that she ever healed from the wounds her childhood brought. Even if it was a bloodier and more violent recovery then her counselor would have approved, then again she wasn't sure of a time that anyone in her legal life approved.

"- she is in here. That girl Mayura, so silly, always hiding away in her little corners." Mayura flinched at the false closeness the words implied. Once she _might_ of spoken the same way with her uncle but that was a long time ago. Most would think that ten years absence would of erased that.

"Ah, but those corners seemed to be the corners of London, where those packs ran about. How can you be sure she wasn't part of -" the man in a silk black jacket stepped into her vision and froze when he saw her. She patiently waited for disgust to hit him, but it remained calm. Still, looking good enough for a crime lord wasn't exactly the highest priory she had.

"Ah… uncle, Lord Idiot, how nice of you to come see me all the way up here. Trapped in this room you forced me in, how thoughtful." She made no move to change positions from her comforting spot on the floor, in fact she found it was rather comforting to know she was in no need to show this man respect. His message for her would inspire less then respect, but hatred. He was probably used to it.

"This is lord Odin," Her guardian grinned forcibly. "And you will treat him with respect."

"Why treat a murderer with respect?" though Mayura knew the words were pointed much more to the man who claimed to be family. Her uncle flashed a warning glance, this was something she thought silly, after killing her mother and father you would think that he would understand she didn't really care what he did to her. Nothing now could really strike him as odd.

"Why old friend, I'm sure this girl has all the reason to act this way, after all those horrid rumors about my family seem to spread so much."

"What rumors? I've only heard off canceled trials, you know the rich seem to buy everything. Like dearest uncle here, with his lovely canceled trial. My parents themselves were forgotten because of money." The man in silk glanced at uncle who was noticeably sweating and wiping at invisible dirt.

"Lord Odin, why don't we just get to the point of this? I mean your time must be valuable." He turned and straightened his now dropping poker face and turned back to Mayura and Odin. She was sure that this conversation would no longer allow her to play her final round of cat and mouse. Not if what she thought he was here for was true.

"Yes lets." Odin looked at her with a soft smile one that was obviously relieved not because of her but the turn of conversation. It was clear that this man would not appreciate it if his murdering habits were revealed. "Mayura, your father and I had," Mayura cut him off swiftly reminding him smugly of her uncles status.

"Your uncle and I have established a agreement of your welfare from now on. Since your uncle will be promptly moving to China and you will be unable to go on this business trip due money expenses." Mayura was readily counting the lies they said, China, business, money… "We agreed to take you into our home, where you will be studying with my children in America." He said it proudly as if it wasn't the worse thing that could happen to her life. Mostly this meant that she was no longer the leader of The Rose, the very gang that she had become family with.

"No,"

"But Mayura we think you would do well to go."

"No, I really cant believe you dragged me from my home to go off to some other country." The lord was still blinking wondering what it was that the family members were discussing, proving that he had no idea of Mayura's activities for the last ten years. Not that her uncle really knew either.

"Mayura shut up, you will go, my reputation is at stake!" Her uncle yelled and shoved her hard, Mayura glanced to see Odin's reaction but he was easily watching. It was like he was watching this unfold like scene of his favorite movie. The man had the same pleasant smile on his face.

For a moment she had forgotten her uncle who was now leaning close his eyes screwed into a ugly expression. He whispered a few words into her ear and she went stiff. Fear flooded from her mind poisoning her body so it could no longer argue. This was why she feared this worthless man, not because of the murders he had caused, no. But of what the man himself could hold over her, Mayura knew that rebelling was useless.

"Go Mayura before I free what I've locked away."

Odin seemed to imminently understand that the rebellion was over since he carried on in his discussion of their next year together. The same smiled plastered on. She though was silent and tired. The sound of his voice turned into a blur of background noise and Mayura smiled gratefully, this was something she would rather live unknowing.

VAVAVAA'

The plane landed in a swift swoop that fling Mayura's stomach into her ribs, or at least it felt it was like that. Her mind spun as it had been jaggedly awoken. Outside her window was a crowed airport, grey skies and varieties of grim people wandering about their own business. She hoped that the rich man who was gliding off the plane in front of her lived far from this noisy city. Mayura couldn't understand how people could live in this polluted area.

Odin turned and his already there smiled a bit before walking out of the thick airport and into the state of New York. Mayura watched people her own age smoking something that looked illegal and homeless children walked around.

"Welcome to your new home! We will be at the house in a moment but this is where you will be staying most of your time, your school is just down that street there." She couldn't see it, the city was to grey and the clouds seemed to have landed on the ground.

"Yeah," She muttered. "Welcome to America." Though she toke a moment to look to the bright side while lugging Odin's luggage that the poor luggage boy couldn't handle. At least this was a wondrous place to start a new gang. She smiled as possible candidates slid past.

Yeah this was probably one of the only places on earth where everyone looked like they were dying, Mayura thought to herself. She touched her own face and wondered if the cold lifeless eyes everyone else were mirrors of hers. "Probably,"

"No it's true your school is just down that way." Mayura sighed and continued to walk with the man. At that moment she probably didn't realize what a huge mess she was walking into, that by living with Odin she had already joined sides. Then again by the unnecessary unease she felt she might of known but that she would never admit.

**Hahaha bet you thought Loki would appear. Nope he gets his own special appearance in the next to chpter!!! (Please R&R) I'm going for a plot that has less godlyness then the oringal series but it still has a bit of magic and a lot of people with issues with each other and assiassins. Heehee i look forward to writing this new idea into a story and i hope all of you enjoy reading it!!!**


End file.
